So etwas wie
by Wortfetzen
Summary: [Lydia/Jordan] An einem besonderen Abend hatten es Stiles und Jordan nur gut mit Lydia gemeint, doch die ist alles andere als begeistert.


_**So etwas wie …**_

Heute war wieder einer dieser Tage, in denen ich meine Einsamkeit besonders präsent fühlte und bis jetzt hatte ich immer noch nicht richtig gelernt damit umzugehen. Ich war noch nie ein Mensch gewesen, der gut allein sein konnte. Mittlerweile kannte ich jedoch seit Monaten nichts anders mehr und man sollte meinen, dass ich mich inzwischen daran gewöhnt hatte, aber dieses hilflose Gefühl nahm mir weiterhin die Luft zum Atmen und verschleierte meine Augen mit Tränen. Krampfhaft versuchte ich sie zu unterdrücken, während ich ziellos durch die belebten Straßen von Beacon Hills zog und meine Jeansjacke enger um meinen Körper schlang. Obwohl es ein recht milder Februarabend war, fror ich, und während ich an mein warmes Bett dachte, wusste ich plötzlich nicht mehr, warum ich mich überhaupt aus dem Haus gequält hatte. Statt mit all diesen glücklichen Menschen um mich herum konfrontiert zu werden, hätte ich mich auch genauso gut bei einer heißen Tasse Tee in einen neuen Wälzer über angewandte Mathematik stürzen können.

„Lydia!", rief plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme hinter mir und ließ mich erschrocken zusammen zucken.

Schnell wischte ich mir kurz über die Augen und drehte mich zu der Stimme um. Vor mir stand Deputy Jordan Parrish und musterte mich mit einem besorgten Blick. Ich verfluchte mich für diesen schwachen Moment und verspürte stark den Wunsch nach frischem Make-Up. Jedem hätte ich heute Abend über den Weg laufen können, aber es war ausgerechnet er!

Wir hatten die vergangenen Wochen erstaunlich viel Zeit miteinander verbracht. Anfangs zufälligerweise, dann, weil es sich einfach so ergeben hatte und nun, weil wir aktuell versuchten durch das _Bestiarium_ herauszufinden, um welches übernatürliche Wesen es sich bei ihm handelte. Und irgendwie beschlich mich allmählich die Befürchtung, dass sich in all der Zeit in mir ihm gegenüber etwas verändert hatte. Aber das machte mir aktuell mehr Angst, als dass ich mich darüber freuen konnte, weil es für mich nichts anderes als absolut hoffnungslos sein konnte.

„Ich habe gerade _Hallo_ gesagt, aber du bist einfach an mir vorbei gelaufen. Ist denn alles in Ordnung?", fragte Parrish und nahm mich genauer unter die Lupe. Argwöhnisch verzog er dabei seine Stirn. „Hast du geweint?"

Ich fühlte mich ertappt, aber versuchte so überzeugend wie möglich zu klingen, als ich verneinte.

Noch immer runzelte er die Stirn und es war ihm dabei deutlich anzusehen, dass er mir nicht glaubte, allerdings drängte er mich auch nicht weiter. „Es ist Samstagabend. Solltest du nicht mit deinen Freunden unterwegs sein?"

„Ich wollte die anderen an Valentinstag nicht stören."

„Oh ja, das hatte ich ganz vergessen", seufzte Parrish und deutete auf seine Uniform. „Valentinstag interessiert mich heute auch nicht besonders. Ich habe Nachtschicht."

„Hätten Sie etwa ein Date, wenn Sie nicht Nachtschicht hätten?" Ich bereute sofort, dass mir diese Frage über die Lippen gerutscht war und biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Zwar interessierte es mich brennend, aber mir war bewusst, dass das _zu_ privat war und mich im Grunde auch nichts anging.

„Nun … nein, denke ich", sagte er zögerlich. „Eigentlich hätte ich dich wegen dem _Bestiarium_ anrufen wollen, aber da heute eben Samstagabend und Valentinstag ist, habe ich mich für die Schicht eingetragen."

Mit großen Augen sah ich ihn verständnislos an. „Aber Sie hätten mich doch trotzdem anrufen können."

Hätte ich die Wahl gehabt allein und ziellos durch Beacon Hills zu laufen, damit ich mir ein die Zeit vertrieb, oder meinen Abend mit Jordan Parrish beim Recherchieren zu verbringen, dann wäre meine Wahl eindeutig auf das Letzte gefallen. Weil ich Spaß am Recherchieren hatte natürlich. Und vielleicht auch ein bisschen deswegen, weil ich die Zeit mit ihm zu genießen begann. Mir war schleierhaft seit wann er bereits diese Anziehung auf mich ausübte. Der Moment musste mir irgendwann zwischen einer weiteren Leiche und der nächsten lebensbedrohlichen Situation entgangen sein.

„Ich bin aber eigentlich davon ausgegangen, dass du etwas Besseres vorhast, als mir zu helfen."

„Ach, dieser kommerzielle Unsinn!", winkte ich ab. „Aktuell gibt es immerhin wichtigeres zu erledigen."

Erstaunlich, dass ausgerechnet ich das sagte. Früher hatte ich Valentinstag immer geliebt. Allerdings waren das andere Zeiten gewesen.

Parrish lächelte und warf mir einen langen Blick zu, unter dem ich mich plötzlich furchtbar unwohl zu fühlen begann. Selten brachte es mich in Verlegenheit, wenn ich von einem Mann gemustert wurde, doch ich interessierte mich auch dann kaum dafür, was dieser Mann dabei über mich dachte. Bei ihm war es etwas vollkommen anderes, da sich tief in mir verborgen ein kleiner Teil nach ihm sehnte und sich wünschte, ich wäre keine 17-jährige High School-Schülerin. Da ich die aber nun mal war, konnte ich in seinen Augen nicht mehr als ein nettes Mädchen sein.

„Ich bin dir wirklich dankbar", fuhr Parrish schließlich langsam fort und seine Stirn begann sich wieder fragend in Falten zu legen, „aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht warum-"

Parrish verstummte, als er vom Refrain von _Hoziers Take me to church_ unterbrochen wurde und er sah mich irritiert an, weil ich nicht reagierte. Erst jetzt realisierte ich, dass das der Klingelton meines Handys war.

„Entschuldigung", nuschelte ich und fischte in meiner Jackentasche nach dem kleinen Gerät. Als ich es endlich in den Händen hielt, konnte ich Stiles' Namen auf dem Display erkennen. Noch nie hatte ich jemanden mit einem solch miserablen Timing kennen gelernt, wie er es hatte. An diesem Tag und zu dieser Uhrzeit musste es allerdings wichtig sein – hoffte ich zumindest für ihn. „Da muss ich rangehen."

„Ja?", sprach ich in mein Handy.

„_Lydia_", schrie Stiles sofort laut am anderen Ende der Leitung meinen Namen, so dass ich gezwungen war das Handy auf Abstand zu halten, damit ich keinen bleibenden Schaden davontrug. „_Wir brauchen dich ganz dringend. Es geht um Leben und Tod!_"

Sofort beschleunigte sich mein Herzschlag und ich spürte, wie Panik durch meine Venen kroch. Nicht schon wieder!

„Wo bist du?", fragte ich Stiles mit angespannter Stimme.

„_Main Street, Ecke Barrow Street._ "

„Gut, ich bin sogar ganz in der Nähe."

„_Beeil dich!_", bat Stiles noch, ehe ich das Telefonat beendete.

Deputy Parrish hatte mich während des Gesprächs mit einem alarmierten Blick beobachtet. „Was ist passiert?", wollte er schließlich sofort von mir wissen.

Ich holte tief Luft und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht genaueres, nur, dass anscheinend etwas Schlimmes passiert sein muss. Es geht um Leben und Tod, hat Stiles gesagt."

Die Todesliste war außer Gefecht gesetzt und seit Peters Einweisung ins _Eichen House_ waren erst zwei Wochen vergangen. Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, dass uns nun eine längere Pause vergönnt bleiben würde, bevor wir uns wieder in Todesgefahr bringen mussten.

„Wohin müssen wir?"

Verwundert sah ich ihn an, doch dann bildete sich ein kleines Lächeln auf meinen Lippen, während er mich mit einem grimmig entschlossenen Blick anstarrte. Ich hatte fast vergessen, dass wir nun irgendwie so etwas wie ein Team waren. Diese Tatsache begann mir allerdings immer mehr zu gefallen.

„Main Street, Ecke Barrow Street."

* * *

Stiles' Adresse hatte Deputy Parrish und mich zum alten Kino von Beacon Hills geführt. Abgehetzt trafen wir dort ein und entdeckten Stiles und Malia sofort vor dem Eingang. Beide wirkten überraschend entspannt und gut gelaunt. Stiles zog lediglich verwundert die Augenbraue hoch, als er Parrish neben mir entdeckte.

„Was macht ihr denn zusammen hier?", fragte er irritiert, während sein Blick zwischen Deputy Parrish und mir hin- und herflog.

„Wir sind uns vorhin über den Weg gelaufen und du sagtest, dass es um Leben und Tod geht", erwiderte ich. „Also habe ich ihn vorsichtshalber mitgebracht." Nun warf ich einen prüfenden Blick zwischen Stiles und Malia hin und her und stellte erneut fest, dass sie für einen Notfall definitiv zu sehr die Ruhe selbst waren. „Wo geht es denn hier bitteschön um Leben und Tod?"

„Ich hab die Karten", rief plötzlich ein dunkelhaariger Junge grinsend, der wie aus dem Nichts neben Stiles auftauchte. Als er mich entdeckte, wurde sein Lächeln breiter und er hielt mir die Hand entgegen. „Hi, ich bin Eric. Freut mich, dass du kommen konntest."

Entgeistert sah ich den unbekannten Jungen an, der sich gerade als Eric vorgestellt hatte. Wieder flog mein Blick zur ungenierten Malia und dem inzwischen etwas peinlich berührten Stiles und dann wieder zum arglosen Eric zurück.

Hier ging es nicht um Leben und Tod.

Das war nichts anderes als ein Doppel-Date!

Und Stiles und Malia – höchstwahrscheinlich war es aber nur Stiles – wagten es tatsächlich mich verkuppeln zu wollen.

Am liebsten hätte ich den beiden einen heftigen Schlag verpasst, aber ich bemerkte auf einmal, dass Eric mir immer noch freundlich die Hand entgegenstreckte und, um nicht unhöflich zu wirken, ergriff ich sie schnell mit einem Lächeln. „Freut mich auch." Dann wandte ich mich an Stiles. „Kann ich dich kurz für einen Moment sprechen?"

„Der Film fängt gleich an", sagte Malia ungeduldig, aber ich ließ keinen Widerspruch zu und hatte Stiles bereits am Ärmel gepackt, um ihn mit mir zu ziehen.

„Ist denn etwas Schlimmes passiert, weil gleich auch ein Deputy hier ist?", hörte ich Eric noch an Parrish gewandt sagen, ehe wir außer Hörweite waren.

„Hör zu-", begann Stiles.

Ich unterbrach ihn allerdings wütend, bevor er überhaupt den Versuch unternehmen konnte mich zu beruhigen. „Ich hör dir überhaupt nicht zu! _Du_ wirst jetzt mir zuhören: Erstes, es ist alles andere als lustig mich wegen so etwas anzurufen und zu behaupten, es geht um Leben und Tod, denn es ist schon viel zu oft _wirklich_ um Leben und Tod gegangen und damit macht man keine Witzchen! Zweitens, ich bin nicht darauf angewiesen, dass du mir einen Freund suchst und drittens, wenn ich wirklich das Bedürfnis nach einer Beziehung haben sollte, suche ich mir meinen Freund schon selbst aus!"

„Okay, okay", sagte Stiles und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Vielleicht habe ich mich nicht ganz so geschickt angestellt, allerdings solltest du Eric wirklich eine Chance geben. Er ist ein netter Kerl, kein arroganter Schnösel, sieht gut aus und er schwärmt schon lange für dich. Außerdem ist er auch in unserem Lacrosse-Team und macht dieses Jahr sogar seinen Abschluss. Ich bin mir auch zu hundert Prozent sicher, dass er weder eine Echse, noch ein Werwolf oder sonst was ist. Genau das müsste dir doch alles gefallen, oder?"

Zweifelnd legte ich die Stirn in Falten. Obwohl ich es ungern zugab, Fakt war, dass Stiles tatsächlich recht hatte. Seiner Beschreibung nach entsprach Eric wirklich jemandem, der mir gefallen könnte, allerdings war ich nach wie vor der Meinung, dass ich nicht so verzweifelt und unattraktiv war, um auf Stiles' Kupplungsversuche angewiesen zu sein.

Ich warf einen Blick zurück zu den anderen, um Eric noch einmal kurz unter die Lupe zu nehmen, doch dabei fing ich Deputy Parrish Blick auf, der gerade zu Stiles und mir hinübersah. Es war ihm deutlich anzusehen, dass er sich etwas unwohl in dieser Situation fühlte. Immerhin war er mitgekommen, weil wir angenommen hatten, dass jemand in Gefahr wäre.

„_Ich bin mir auch zu hundert Prozent sicher, dass er weder eine Echse, noch ein Werwolf oder sonst was ist."_

_Er_ war dieses _sonst was _undwieder ein übernatürliches Wesen.

Mit einem Freund wie Eric hatte ich die Chance auf ein Stückchen mehr Normalität in meinem Leben. Allerdings war mir auch klar, dass ich diesen Anspruch an niemanden stellen konnte, wenn ich selbst eines dieser übernatürlichen Wesen war und damit für jede Menge Durchgedrehtes in jedermanns Leben sorgen konnte.

Andererseits waren meine Gedankengänge was Parrish betraf auch wieder einmal vollkommen absurd, da unser Verhältnis zueinander nicht im Geringsten romantisch angehaucht war. Außerdem rief ich mir wieder in Erinnerung, dass ich immerhin die 17-jährige High School-Schülerin war und er bereits ein 24-jähriger Deputy. Ich war das kleine Mädchen, das noch nichts von der großen Welt wusste, und er der erwachsene Mann, der bereits viel zu viel gesehen hatte.

Parrish löste sich von meinem Blick und richtete kurz ein paar knappe Worte an Malia und Eric, eher er zu uns hinüber kam. „Ich wollte mich verabschieden. Meine Pause ist gleich zu Ende", sagte er mit einem höflichen Lächeln.

Ich fühlte mich plötzlich wehmütig und kam mir furchtbar albern vor, als mir bewusst wurde, dass ich lieber mit ihm in Lebensgefahr geraten wäre, als jetzt gleich ein Date mit Eric zu haben.

„Tut mir leid für den falschen Alarm", entschuldige sich Stiles. „Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie bei Lydia waren."

Schnell winkte er ab. „Ach, das ist doch kein Problem. Ich finde es schön, dass du so an sie gedacht hast." Sein Blick fiel auf mich. „Also musst du deinen Abend doch nicht alleine verbringen. Genieß ihn!"

Parrish lächelte und sah aus, als würde sie sich ernsthaft für mich freuen, was mir einen kleinen Stich der Enttäuschung versetzte. Seine gute Laune, während er mir einen schönen Abend mit jemand anderem wünschte, fühlte sich schlicht und ergreifend falsch an.

„Es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich gefragt worden wäre, ob mir überhaupt nach Gesellschaft ist", erwiderte ich trotzig.

„Manchmal muss man sich einfach aufraffen", sagte Parrish aufmunternd. „Du wirst sehen, dass der Abend dann schöner wird, als du vielleicht gedacht hättest."

Er freute sich noch immer für mich und das führte mir deutlich vor Augen, dass meine aufkeimenden Gefühle nichts anderes als eine einseitige Teenager-Schwärmerei waren, die ein Mann wie er niemals ernst nehmen oder erwidern konnte.

So gut es ging versuchte ich mich an einem Lächeln, während ich wieder zu Stiles hinübersah. „Lass uns gehen, die anderen warten schon lange genug. Wir bekommen sicherlich Malias Krallen zu spüren, wenn sie auch nur fünf Minuten vom Film verpasst."

„Gute Nacht, Deputy", verabschiedete ich mich noch knapp von Parrish, während wir wieder zu Malia und Eric zurückgingen.

* * *

Ich schreckte auf und sah Jordan Parrish irritiert an, nachdem er laut meinen Namen gerufen hatte. „Ja?"

Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete er mich und schob mir schließlich den Auszug des _Bestiariums_ zu, den er soeben entdeckt hatte. „Ich wollte dich fragen, was du davon hältst? Aber du scheinst gerade mit den Gedanken ganz woanders zu sein. Geht's dir gut?"

_Mit den Gedanken ganz woanders_ war noch milde ausgedrückt. Ich war bereits seit einer Stunde bei ihm und hatte in all der Zeit lediglich untätig auf die weiße Seite meines Notizblocks gestarrt.

„Ja, mit mir ist alles in Ordnung", erwiderte ich.

Wenn ich ehrlich war hätte ich seit dem gestrigen Abend Parrish am liebsten für ein paar Wochen gemieden, aber heute Vormittag hatte er in einer Nachricht gefragt, ob ich denn für das _Bestiarium_ Zeit hätte. Da ich ihm vor ein paar Wochen meine Hilfe angeboten und er im Grunde auch nichts schlimmeres getan hatte, als sich für mich wegen eines Dates mit einem anderen zu freuen, hatte ich kaum ablehnen können. Für meine verletzten Gefühle konnte er immerhin nichts.

Ich zog das _Bestiarium_ näher zu mir heran und warf einen prüfenden Blick darauf. Auf der Seite stand mit großen und schwungvollen Buchstaben _Hexen und Hexer_ geschrieben. Schnell überflog ich den Inhalt des Textes und schüttelte anschließend zweifelnd den Kopf. „Ich denke nicht. Wenn Hexen und Hexer wirklich Feuer überleben könnten, wäre das bereits im Mittelalter aufgefallen."

„Das ist ein gutes Argument", sagte Parrish. Er seufzte und raufte sich durch die Haare, während er resigniert auf die restlichen und noch geschlossenen Seiten des _Bestiariums_ starrte. Wahrscheinlich war dieses Buch dicker und die Möglichkeiten noch größer, als er erwartet hatte. Dann fiel sein Blick plötzlich wieder auf mich.

„Du wirkst nicht sehr glücklich. Das hat doch nichts mit gestern zu tun, oder?"

„Ich bin nicht unglücklich, sondern konzentriert", stellte ich ohne ihn anzusehen klar und blätterte die Seite mit den Hexen und Hexern um.

„Natürlich, entschuldige", sagte er. „Aber du hattest dennoch einen schönen Abend?"

Ich verfluchte ihn dafür, dass er dieses Thema nicht einfach auf sich beruhen lassen konnte. Immerhin war ich gestern nur mit Stiles, Malia und Eric im Kino gewesen! Wie viele Möglichkeiten bestanden im Kino wohl, dass man einen wirklich schlechten Abend erlebte?

„War ganz nett."

„Eric scheint auch ein netter Kerl zu sein. Seht ihr euch denn wieder?"

„Ja, das ist er." Dieses Mal konnte ich meinen gereizten Tonfall nicht unterdrücken. „Mal sehen."

Für ein paar Sekunden blieb Parrish stumm und ich hoffte bereits, dass er endlich Frieden geben würde, bis er schließlich sagte: „Lydia, ich will dich ja nicht drängen, aber dich scheint irgendetwas zu bedrücken. Du weißt, dass du mir vertrauen kannst?"

Ich sah wieder von _Bestiarium_ auf, ihm direkt in seine grünen Augen und fühlte mich auf einmal benommen, so dass es mir für einen Moment die Sprache verschlug. Deutlich konnte ich ihm ansehen, wie aufrichtig er seine Worte meinte und wie gerne er mir helfen wollte, weil er wirklich davon überzeugt war, dass ich ein Problem hatte. Und obwohl er bisher immer so ein gutes Gespür für Menschen bewiesen hatte, sah er allerdings nicht, dass er meinen Kummer verursachte und ich mich wegen ihm schlecht fühlte. Aber wie sollte er auch?

Plötzlich ertrug ich seine Nähe nicht mehr länger.

„Es reicht, es tut mir leid." Ich riss mich von seinem Blick los und klappte lautstark das _Bestiarium_ zu. „Das kann ich heute nicht mehr. Ich muss gehen!"

Eilig kramte ich meine Sachen zusammen, sprang vom Tisch auf und schnappte nach meiner Tasche. Meine Beine fühlten sich zittrig an, während ich aus dem Wohnzimmer stürzte, um so schnell wie möglich ihn und seine Wohnung hinter mir zu lassen.

„Lydia!", rief Parrish mir hinterher.

Er war mir bereits dicht auf den Fersen und gerade als ich das Ende des Wohnungsflurs erreichte und die Tür öffnen wollte, hatte er hinter mir seine Hand nach ihr ausgestreckt und drückte sie wieder zu.

„Lass mich gehen", rief ich aufgebracht und drehte mich mit zornigem Blick wieder zu ihm um. Da seine Hand noch immer auf der Wohnungstür lag und ich mit dem Rücken dagegen stand, befand sich nicht mehr als ein Meter Abstand zwischen uns. Diese geringe Entfernung sorgte dafür, dass ich innerlich nur noch unruhiger wurde.

„Du darfst gleich gehen. Zuerst würde ich dir allerdings gerne noch eine Frage stellen", erwiderte Parrish. Im Gegensatz zu mir schien er die Ruhe selbst, jedoch war aus seinem Tonfall deutlich herauszuhören, dass er angespannt war und keinen Widerspruch meinerseits dulden würde. „Kann es sein, dass du aktuell ein Problem mit mir hast?"

Ich fühlte mich ertappt, andererseits wusste ich, welch guten Spürsinn er besaß. „Vielleicht", sagte ich zähneknirschend.

„Wieso?"

„Du wolltest mir nur eine Frage stellen und mich dann gehen lassen."

„Ich möchte dir aber jetzt eine zweite Frage stellen", sagte Parrish nachdrücklich und machte damit seinem Deputy-Status alle Ehre. „Lydia, was habe ich dir gestern getan?"

„Natürlich hast du mir nichts getan!" Er hatte mich so unter Druck gesetzt, dass ich meine Beherrschung verlor. Mir gelang es nicht mehr meine angestauten Gefühle zu unterdrücken. Ich schrie und meine Stimme triefte förmlich vor Sarkasmus. „Du warst einfach nur super! Nett, verständnisvoll und hast dich wirklich _so_ sehr für mich wegen meines Dates gefreut. Aber du hast kein einziges Mal danach gefragt, ob ich überhaupt mit Eric ausgehen möchte oder Rücksicht darauf genommen, dass es mich vielleicht unglücklich machen würde, wenn ausgerechnet _du_ das auch noch unterstützt!"

Verletzt wandte ich meinen Blick von ihm ab und schloss die Augen, während sich eine kleine Träne unverschämter Weise die Frechheit herausnahm über meine Wange zu wandern. Es war nun raus und ich fühlte mich auf ewig blamiert, bloßgestellt und naiv, weil ich mich nach einem Mann sehnte, der mich nur als kleines Mädchen betrachtete.

Plötzlich spürte ich, wie sich zwei starke Arme um meinen Körper schlangen und ich hörte, wie Parrish leise zur Beruhigung meinen Namen flüsterte. Ich konnte mich nicht zurückhalten und erwiderte seine Umarmung, allerdings führte das letztendlich dazu, dass alle meine Dämme brachen und ich leise zu weinen begann. Seine Lippen fuhren tröstend über meinen Hals und berührten schließlich meine Wange und ich zwang mich dazu weitere Tränen hinter zu schlucken und meine Augen wieder zu öffnen. Seine Geste irritierte mich und ich sah ihn fragend an. Parrish löste sich schließlich leicht von mir, damit er mit seinem Gesicht wenige Zentimeter vor dem meinigen verharren konnte und wischte mit den Daumen meine Tränen fort.

„Ich hab mich für dich gefreut, weil ich möchte, dass es dir gut geht", flüsterte er eindringlich. „Es zählt hier nicht, dass es mir persönlich nicht gefallen hat, denn ich möchte nicht, dass du dich hier in etwas verrennst oder etwas verpasst. Ich bin einfach diese paar Jahre älter als du und wir stehen an zwei verschiedenen Punkten unseres Lebens."

„Aber du magst mich?", flüsterte ich erstaunt, während sich mein Herzschlag wie verrückt beschleunigte.

„Sehr sogar", gab Parrish zu. „Aber-"

Ich legte den Finger auf seine Lippen, bevor er noch mehr Widerworte finden konnte. Ja, ich war erst 17, ja, er war 24, ja, wir standen aus diesem Grund an zwei völlig verschiedenen Punkten in unseren Leben, aber ich war dennoch erwachsen genug um tiefe Gefühle deuten zu können und sie nicht mit einer Schwärmerei zu verwechseln.

„Kein Aber", sagte ich schnell. „Du magst mich und ich weiß genau, dass ich mich hier in nichts verrenne oder etwas verpasse. Ich kenne mich mittlerweile sehr gut und hab mehr als so manch andere 17-Jährige im Leben erlebt oder verloren, um zu erkennen, wann ein Mensch mir wirklich etwas bedeutet und welche Verantwortung man in der Liebe für den Partner und sich trägt."

Parrish blieb stumm und sah mich lediglich mit großen Augen an. Ich konnte deutlich an seinem Blick erkennen, dass er meinen Worten glaube wollte – eigentlich auch wusste, dass ich recht hatte – allerdings zögerte er. In diesem Moment verfluchte ich zum ersten Mal, dass er so ein schrecklich aufrichtiger Mensch war und immer nur versuchte das Richtige zu tun. Genau das hier fühlte sich richtig an, wie konnte man dann auch nur eine Sekunde daran denken, dass es vielleicht falsch war?

„Wir sind doch schon längst ein Team", fügte ich leise hinzu. „Wir gehören bereits zusammen."

Über Parrishs Lippen stahl sich ein kleines Schmunzeln, welches mir zeigte, dass er meinen Worten stumm zustimmte. „Willst du noch immer gehen?", wollte er schließlich wissen.

„Um keinen Preis der Welt."

Sein Lächeln wurde breiter. „Bitte lass dann endlich dieses Deputy oder Parrish."

„Jordan", flüsterte ich leise. Ihn beim Vornamen zu nennen fühlte sich unheimlich gut an.

Meine Welt kam mir zum ersten Mal nach vielen Monaten endlich wieder ein Stücken weit in Ordnung vor, als er mich daraufhin küsste.

* * *

_Ende_


End file.
